Tangleroot Forest
At the center of the forest lies the Great Tree, a massive tangleroot tree hundreds, if not thousands, of feet tall that towers over the other trees in the forest. Many believe that the tree is a source of life energy, providing the magical substance that allows the entire forest to thrive so well. Although, this is just speculation, as few have ventured deep enough into the forest to actually study the elder tree. Whatever truth lies behind the Great Tree, all those who have been able to stand before its presence agree that something mysterious hangs in the air that surrounds the center of the forest. : The Tangleroot Forest is a massive forest found on the western edge of the Fertile Heart. The Blue Serpent also finds its end deep within the forest. Many creatures inhabit this forest, including species of birds, insects, mammals, and aquatic life. A thick layer of roots coats the entire forest floor, so those entering the forest rarely even touch the actual forest floor. Few forms of wildlife found in Tangleroot Forest are aggressive to the local farming villages, but lately the wolves have become a nusance, launching raiding packs on the farms closest to the forest. NPC's : The Hooded Figure ' : ' '''This mysterious Figure was found deep in the tangleroot forest near the Great Tree. Obviously a master of dark magics, this being somehow bore a hole into the heart of the tree and removed a strange, pulsating green orb from the tree's core, causing the tree to shriek and writhe in agony. After removing the strange orb, the figure cast a dark corruption spell on the forest, causing the entire forest, including the trees, to become violent and aggressive. The dark sorcerer then enveloped himself in the surrounding shadows, dissapearing from sight. It is obvious that this is not the last time the heroes will meet this man. : Enemy NPC's : '''Wolves : Large, dangerous canines that are often found hu nting in packs. They attack with their sharp teeth, using the advantage of their numbers to circle and disorient their prey. Rarely found outside the Tangleroot Forest, they have increasingly begun to attack the livestock of the nearby farming villages, as well as anyone who dares to venture too close to the Forest. Many of the local villagers have taken to killing these suddenly-turned pests on sight. : Tangle Spiders : These small spiders are commonly found around the outer edge of the Tangleroot Forest. : Rarely posing a threat to anything larger than an ordinary dog, these spiders hunt smaller animals that roam about the forest using a mildy poisonous venom. However, some have observed these creatures forming large swarms to take down bigger prey. Even some of the larger beasts that roam the forest have found themselves overrun by dozens of these small creatures. : Dread Octopi : These aquatic beasts inhabit the portion of the Blue Serp ent that runs through the Tangleroot Forest. They attack prey by hiding near the edge of the river and waiting for prey to approach. The octopus then rapdily ensares its prey and drags it underwater and injects a paralytic venom, drowning it in minutes. Alternatively, Dread Octopi are known to fling large rocks at animals that wander too close the river. if its prey is unconscious or stunned, the octopus will then reach out of the water and grab its meal. :Seedlings :Seed pods from the trangleroot forest that have been mutated by dark magic to become ' ' :aggressive monsters. Posessing little to no intellience, these creatures wontonly attack neaby creatures without purpose. These evil pods hide above their prey and drop down on unwary opponents, using their newfound tentacles to lash and strangle their targets to death. :Dark Sapling :Young trees animated by powerful dark magic. These corrupted beings viciously attack unwary foes, posessing slightly more intelligence then their seedling brethren. Initially camoflaged within the forest, they ambush their prey with a burst of dark roots and vines to disable enemies before using sharp claws and teeth to tear apart their victims. : Boss NPC's : Monsterous Cavern Bear :An ordinary bear that has been corrupted by the dark magic infecting the Tangleroot forest. It attacks using its massive claws and razor-sharp teeth. This monster becomes enraged as it is attacked, becoming faster and more powerful. This enemy is especially fierce, and should not be taken lightly. : : : Dark Treant :A gigantic tree monster brought to life after the hooded figure cast evil magic upon the Great Tree. Formed from the corrupted remains of several tangleroot trees, this hulking beast stands well over fifteen feet tall. This creature uses all manner of attacks to maim its enemies, including slashing with its sharp claws and stomping on hapless prey. The treant is also able to summon seedlings from within the forest and throw them at enemies with explosive results. The monster can also regenerate itself by sprouting healing vines all over its body. Category:Locations